


Sleep

by sarosa95



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i don't understand, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarosa95/pseuds/sarosa95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Sleep**

He dreams of stars, all of them dots in the sky, shining, winking at him with comforting smiles that let him know he’s not alone. He blinks and then he sees her eyes staring back at him—they hold the night and more.

They’re an afternoon sky, twinkling lights decorating the edges, color almost spilling from the half moons that contains it –the looking glass of the kind, confident, brave soul that it holds in. 

There, he sees, are the eyes of the one he loves.

A warm breath escapes his lips as a name forms at the edge of his tongue, arms placed to his sides as he lies down, head turned to the side, staring at the bright sky with stars and blue so beautiful he almost can’t recover what breath she had stolen away.

She gives him a smile, one that could brighten the darkest of days, and inches near, warmth greeting his skin. He’s caught, he’s trapped, his body asks him to react to the change in heat, but his heart demands him to keep his attention where his sight lies, because one second without it and he just might loose the little secrets of the world. But temptation is strong, he notes, as one, two, three soft fingers caress his palm, gently moving up to rest on his wrist, then up, and he can feel them massaging his forearm, and then up, and they’re resting over his shoulder.

She shifts and sits, face looming over his, smile still in place, and she still looks like the sun. Hair falling down around her shoulders, tiny waterfalls framing her face, a goddess, he thinks, a goddess.

He can hardly imagine what she sees, green eyes, perhaps the color of a lime, blond hair that was but a piece of gold not worth much, and a star struck look, the most naked expression he could wear to show her his admiration.

But she looks at him in a way that tells him otherwise, that if he saw the sky, in all its colors and beauty, she saw the world, all worth exploring.

It’s a moment of silence, a chance to admire each other, and then her voice breaks through with a giggle and a few words.

“I love you”

He looks up at her with wonder and excitement, gaze never leaving hers, and he feels his voice trying to break free, but then her touch makes him again mute. Her free hand traces his cheek, this time going down his jaw, slightly touching his neck before going up again to rest on his cheek. He exhales.

His running breath catches her and brings her closer, warm clouds leaving her just as easily, and in a matter of a few twinkling stars disappearing from her eyes and being replaced with the start of what could be a soft, hot breeze of wanting, their lips meet finally, as if it had been destined to be.

The sight of the sky had disappeared and after two flashes of darkness, he sees the universe.

It’s a stream of starlight, warmth of the center of the earth, and her lips are the guide that took him through it, the origin of colors and the feeling of completeness, and the calm crescendo of his heartbeat.

His hand moves to caress the arm that was holding his shoulder, and her fingers lay on his hair, it was a mesh of tangled bodies and a connection through their skin that almost made them one.

Her lips move slowly, sensually, memorizing the feeling of his own, and he, he could only respond with so much adoration, so much care, he feared she’d get scared and run. Run toward the sky, not to be seen by the day, his feet stuck to the ground so he would only hope she’d come back.

But now he had her in his arms, no preoccupations to bother his mind, and all that hope he hoped for was embracing him in the dark.

Her lips are sweet, it makes him think of fruits and cream and a nice coffee before school. Her back is smooth, in between tucks and tugs of his arm across the fabric of the dress that is covering her he could feel its surface and her voice broke through his thoughts at the feeling and he could hear himself answer and close his eyes tighter and small stars explode behind his lids and their mouths would become a bit less slow for an instant. Her breath is what he likes the most, for it was always puffing on his cheek, or his ear, or his nose, and every time the heat meets his skin he can feel himself melt some more into the ground and shiver and wish for her to stay right where she was.

Grass tickles his skin, it almost makes him giggle in between the touch of their mouths and her soft caresses, but he manages to keep floating in the universe that their touches created. He keeps sober thanks to the feeling outside their bubble.

Then again, one soft noise coming from her mouth and that warm waterfall of hair touching his skin slightly makes him want to ignore it all and do everything he’s ever wanted—because she’s everything he’s ever wanted.

And then, after their mouths are sore and their tongues slip out of their intent of tasting and tentative exploring, they separate for a few moments, eyes still closed noses touching, and clouds of sighs mixing between them.

Eyes still closed, darkness quickly taking over whatever galaxies and worlds he still managed to keep in his mind, he whispers silently a small and breathless “I love you”

He feels her arms wrap around him gently, nods and sobs coming from her, giggles and laughs coming after and he smiled along as he hugs her back. Her hands travel through his body and find their place at his face.

“Open your eyes” she says. “Look at me, please” 

He sighs and can’t help but hesitate. Stars, he’s only seen stars and skies. Starlight is more than half of what he remembers. Would he see her completely tonight?

One shaky hand of his moves to rest over her own and he bites his lip “I want to see you” he admits and she answers with a laugh.

“Adrien” she hears her say.

Even if he didn’t open his eyes, starlight seeped through his lids at the mention of his name.

With no more breaths to lose to her, as he already forgot to breathe at all, he opened his eyes slowly.

Stars, he saw stars…and the red of roses and blood and love.

Circling the sky was a road of red and black, covering skin and features and a name he swore he could taste a while before—a name that smelt of cookies and bread and the sound of sewing machines and sketching noises. But then that one color, red, broke through his mind and took it away from him again.

A name, all he wanted was a name for the sky, for the stars and the cerulean of a sunny afternoon at the park. All he wanted was an exchange of her that was floating and him that was stuck to the floor.

And thinking of smells and colors and pigtails now broken free from their bounds, he wished he could address her someway. Goddess, night, day, love, princess… 

“Ladybug”

And the light of day comes into view and she disappears into a flash of white, a perfect illusion of what he could only call his deepest wish to come true. What surreal world he had created faded into the back of his mind, and a sigh escaped from him, letting go the fantasy he had constructed for himself.

He dreamt of stars, they accompanied him through the night. They didn’t follow him back, not a single one.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Ladybug and Chat! I've wanted to write something for them at some point and then this...well. I'm terrible at writing these type of stuff, but I really wanted to narrate a dream thingie!! I hope you like it though!


End file.
